


My Will Be Done

by Dragestil



Series: We are Broken, We are Whole [4]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fallen Angel Shit, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam disappears, Tom is quite sure that he knows who must be responsible. And everyone knows that the worst mistake one can make is crossing the fallen angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Will Be Done

The penthouse lay ruined in the wake of a natural disaster by the name of Tom. The windows were smashed, leaving shards of glass strewn throughout the living room. Every electronic had been destroyed. The couch lay upended amidst the wreckage. The balcony curtains, stained with fresh blood, fluttered gently in the evening breeze. The storm had already moved on. From the city streets far below, anguished growls of “Sam!” could be heard. There would be no calm tonight.

\---

“Hey Ross, you’ve got a text!”

“Who from?”

“You labelled them ‘The Fuck Inspector’ so I’m guessing Tom.”

“Oh, what’s he want?”

“To meet at your ‘usual spot.’”

“When?”

“According to him, you’re already late.”

Ross glanced to his two lovers. Although his need to vent with Tom had decreased, they still had their nights. Smith and Trott nodded and waved him away from the counter. Even if it was just for a rough hook-up, it was best not to keep the angel waiting. The gargoyle wasted no time in heading to the rooftop where their casual relationship lived. Tom was already there, sitting on the edge with one leg crossed over the other and his hands neatly folded in his lap. Ross swallowed.

“I heard you were expecting me?”

“Correct.”

“Well, uh,” the gargoyle was having trouble sounding calm, “here I am.”

“Indeed,” Tom answered in a voice like mercury - liquid, glistening, lethal, “there you are.”

The angel stood slowly, drawing himself to his full height. Tongues of darkness seemed to lick at the edges of his body as he stepped closer to his prey. Despite all the world around them, Ross saw only Tom. The angel stopped only when he was standing just before Ross and staring directly into him.

“What seems to be the trouble, mate?”

“Where is he?”

“Where’s, where’s who?”

“You get one more attempt. Where is he?”

“You mean Sam? I, uh, well I heard that-”

Tom drove his fist into Ross’ abdomen and grabbed his shoulder with his free hand to keep him on his feet. Lightning cracked the sky behind them, and the gargoyle distantly wondered when the clouds had even rolled in. Surely it had been a clear night when he arrived.

“Tell me what happened to Sam.”

“I don’t know!” the gargoyle blurted out, putting his hands up too late as Tom’s fist connected with his jaw. “I swear, Tom! We didn’t do anything!”

The angel sneered at Ross and tossed him backward into a wall. Rain began to pelt the rooftop as the storm broke above them. The water seemed to avoid Tom, though, and he gave off a dark light. He never broke eye contact with the gargoyle, who pushed slowly back up to his feet.

“You didn’t do anything? _You_ didn’t do anything!” Tom was laughing, but it sounded like a war caught in his throat. “Of all the people in this sick city, you and your miscreant lovers are the _first_ to do anything off limits. So don’t you _dare_ tell me you did nothing!”

“We didn’t, Tom, I swear!”

The angel was done listening, though. He unbuckled his belt and pulled out his cock, stroking it roughly to erection. His gaze was colder than the rain that had soaked through all of Ross’ clothes.

“Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness, gargoyle; I know you know how to pray.”

Tom didn’t wait long enough for a response. He forced Ross to his knees and shoved his dick between the gargoyle’s lips, half-parted in shock. There was no hesitance or care, no promise of things slipping easily back into normalcy with climax. There was only the force with which the angel slammed his hips forward again and again and the feeling of choking without needing air. Ross clawed at Tom’s hips for reprieve, but neither fabric nor flesh tore beneath his nails. Only when the angel chose to pull away and tuck himself back into his trousers was the gargoyle granted rest.

“Ross!”

The gargoyle flinched and almost had time to cry out a warning before his body went stiff. His panicked eyes found the sinister grin painted across Tom’s face, and despite knowing he couldn’t fight it, he desperately struggled against the forces that bound him in stone. He wished now he hadn’t been able to send the panicked text to his lovers - “help quickly.”

From where he was frozen, Ross was given the perfect view of Trott appearing through the door that led to the stairs. The selkie was panting from the sprint up to the roof, but his face was resolute. He was not followed by Smith though, and any hope Ross had was dashed. Two on one, they might have had a chance against the enraged angel, but alone? He wanted to scream as Tom’s full body went crashing into Trott, pinning the selkie to the soaked rooftop.

“Do you suck cock as well as he does?” the angel asked, pointing his thumb almost casually over his shoulder to where Ross remained stuck on his knees. “Why don’t you open up and sing for me, little pretty?”

“When Smith-”

Tom offered a simpering smile before wrapping his hand easily around Trott’s throat. He didn’t blink as the selkie’s hands flew up at him or as they scrabbled for purchase anywhere on his form. The angel knew there was none to be found, and he closed his fingers tighter around the smaller male’s neck. It took only a few moments more for the selkie to stop struggling, for his arms to fall harmlessly back to his sides. Satisfied by the unseeing eyes staring up at him, the angel stood and turned back to Ross.

“How does it feel to be so useless? You lost your wings and failed as a guardian of the church, and now you couldn’t even protect your lover from little old me. Does it hurt?”

Ross remained motionless, and he didn’t need to speak. His position, hands desperately reaching upward as he knelt with a frantic and ever-seeking gaze, said everything. The angel stalked back over to him, running a hand through cropped black hair.

“Will you plead for my mercy?”

“Smith,” Ross managed to croak out, catching sight of the kelpie at the top of the stairs.

“Just in time for the final act, too! How courteous,” Tom answered, easily hoisting the gargoyle off the ground and carrying him to the edge of the roof. “Do you remember fucking me here? Bending me over so I could stare down at the ground as you got off on the thought of being needed? It’s your turn to shout to the heavens, gargoyle. Cry out to an uncaring god for salvation! _I_ am your judge! _I_ am your jury! And what you’ve stolen from me, now I’ll take from you. Say your goodbyes, boys. There will be no repentance.”

Ross only felt the invisible bindings break as he began to fall. He reached for something to catch himself, but Tom had thrown him well clear of the side of the building. Above him, growing quickly more distant, he could see Smith’s screaming face, though any sound he made was drowned out by the wind rushing past him. The kelpie could only watch was the gargoyle hit the ground. For a moment, he held onto hope, but it was instantly proven false by the sickening sound of cracking stone. Too far below for Smith to offer any comfort, Ross broke upon the pavement into too many pieces.

“You monster, I’m gonna kill you!” Smith shouted through gritted teeth.

“Oh, don’t you wish it were that simple,” Tom said, patting the kelpie patronisingly on the shoulder before gripping it roughly. “No, you will have no retribution. You took Sam away, and I’ve only done what is just. For my partner’s loss, I’ve taken yours. And you will suffer as I do, alone on this earth. You have my _blessing_ , dear kelpie, divine providence upon you. Live through the ages as I will, and know that they will never come home again.”

Tom smiled at Smith, but his fire was gone. He stepped onto the ledge and then off it, only spreading his wings to catch himself at the last moment. Smith stood alone, trapped between the bodies of his two lovers, and was suddenly aware of the immense heaviness within himself. He sunk to his knees as a guttural cry tore from his throat. He didn’t look up, though. He knew there was no heaven.


End file.
